Demigod Diaries
by reboo345
Summary: Rebecca Lawrence is a girl. She wants some adventure in her life. When she gets it, she starts to regret it. This is her diary. Bad summary, please read and review. Rated T for a lot of reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_Friday, March 5th_

_Dear Demigod Diary,_

_Have you ever noticed how easy Percy makes killing monsters seem? He has killed hundreds off telekhines, thousands dracanae, and the Minotaur twice. He made cutting off Medusa's head seem as easy as breaking a pencil in half._

_When you go on fan fiction there are all these made up characters that have natural talent with a sword, or a knife, or a bow and arrow. Everybody who wants to be a demigod thinks that monsters are no big deal; that you can just kill them like Percy does. They only think about the perks of being a demigod and not the disadvantages._

_You want to be a demigod so badly that on every star you see in the night sky, every birthday candle you blow out, every wish-chip you grab from the bag, every eyelash you blow away from your finger, or just any excuse you can find to wish for something, you wish were a demigod. _

_I used to do that too, until last night. Last night, I tried to wish that away all. But it was too late. When you wish to be a demigod, you think that you'll be brave and you can fight all the monsters in the world. You will always be the hero and when you see a monster, "Hiyah! Wow I managed to kill that thing in a completely unrealistic, record-breaking time of zero point eight milliseconds!"_

_Until last night, I didn't realize it isn't that easy. Last night, I realized that I'm not brave enough to be a demigod, most of us aren't. Percy said at the beginning of the Lightning Thief, "Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time you it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways..." I thought that was funny until last night. Last night changed everything..._

_My mom had just left to go get my sister from the pool. My sister was doing something for some lifeguard course. She is fifteen now but is turning sixteen in April. My dad was at work but he said he would be coming home soon. Now, when my dad says that, you know that it will be at least an hour until he actually does come home. And it was._

_Now that I look back on it, maybe, just maybe, if dad had actually come home on time, this wouldn't have happened. But he didn't. Instead I was stuck at home mashing potatoes, waiting for him, so I could make gravy for the lamb. At about six P.M., I went to bathroom. Once I was I was finished doing my business, I went to wash my hands. That's when I heard it. At first I thought it was my dad. That was why I tried to look for him._

_I checked if his shoes were on the mat in the mudroom. I checked if his phone was on the counter. No such luck in either spots._

_Now, I know you're going to call me a wimp but after that I got scared. I grabbed a knife from the knife block in the kitchen and started holding it out in front of me. Everywhere I went, I turned to see if something was following me, the knife steady in my hands. At one point I sat down on the couch and thought about the voice. It was still ringing in my head. "Rebecca, I'm home."_

_But, when I thought more about it, the voice __sounded__ more female than male. As I got up from the couch I was sitting on, I heard a loud bang from the mudroom._

_Now, imagine you are freaked out of your mind, you have a knife in your hand, and you just hear a bang from the mudroom. How would you feel? Now, imagine you are a girl who can't stand horror movies, or anything of that sort (Haunted houses, haunted barns, etc.) and you think someone or something is in your house. I think terrified would not be even in my vocabulary for how I felt right there._

_You know how they say curiosity kills the cat? Well, I must have a lot in common with one because it almost killed me. It was as if some invisible force was pushing me to go check out what the noise was. Now that I look back, it doesn't surprise me. That is what happens when you watch something scary; you are freaked out of your mind and you still want to find out how it ends even though some part in the back of your head is telling you to stop._

_So I walked over to the mudroom, knife in one hand and ten-dollar Goody headband in the other. My headband is dark brown, plastic and kind of looks like a loose braid (A/N there will be a picture on my profile soon). I stroked the headband with my knuckles. It felt sort of heavier in my hand but I didn't bother to look down._

_I approached the hallway to the mudroom slowly, my back against the wall, and I walked on my tiptoes as if I was trying to steal something. I took a deep breath and cautiously opened the door._

_I've told them that I don't remember what happened in the next fifteen minutes but I'm good at lying. It was six-fourteen pm when I went into the mudroom. I don't think I will ever forget that thing, not when I'm seventeen and not when I'm seventy. I know now that I will encounter much more terrifying things in my life but hopefully by the time it happens to me, I'll be prepared._

_What I saw was horrible, the mudroom was a mess, jackets were torn, shoes and boots were all over the place, and the windows were shattered. It looked as though there had just been an earthquake. It looked as though something had exploded._

_I turned slowly to the other side of the mudroom, and I don't think ever forget that face. Think about the oldest, most wrinkled face you have ever seen; now times that by twenty. That is about how ugly the thing was. It had gray skin, enormous back wings of the same colour, dead black hair, and eyes of the deepest, most horrid, red._

"_You kept me waiting, I don't like waiting." It said. Its voice was like nails on five-hundred chalkboards, shrill and eerie._

_With that, the Thing lunged. I was too in shock to think about anything. I don't know how I didn't faint but I managed move away. I wasn't fast enough. The Thing used its claws and dug deeply in to my left arm; I stumbled back and glass from the shattered windows pierced my spine and legs. The knife in my hands barely missed my forehead and lightly scratched my ear. Until then, I hadn't known what true pain felt like._

_The Thing lunged again, straight at my chest. I was in too much pain to do anything. If the Thing didn't kill me now, I knew that the lack of blood would have. That is when the miracle happened._

_When the Thing had slashed my arm, I had dropped my "headband". I used all the energy I had left to lift my head up and look at the "headband". But, the headband wasn't there. In its place was a thirteen centimetre long, bronze knife. I tried to grab the knife, but instead, it lifted its self up and went straight for the Thing. That is when I finally lost consciousness._

_When I woke up again, I was in the mudroom. I looked at my arm, there was no blood but instead tiny scratches. There was no glass piercing my back and legs. In fact, there was no glass at all. The mudroom had been completely restored. The shoes were neatly put on a mat, the jackets were all hung up, it looked better than it had before the incident had happened._

_I stood up. Somehow, I had my energy completely restored. I sat up and walked to the kitchen. It was Wednesday, March 3rd at 6:29 PM. I had only been out for, like, eight minutes apparently._

_The phone rang. It was my mom. I didn't exactly trust anything right now, but I answered it anyway._

"_Hello, what happened there?" my mom asked._

_I was going to say "I don't know," but instead I said, "I don't know, the phone just hung up."_

_We kept talking until she got home._

"_What have you been doing?" she asked, when she noticed the scars on my arms._

_"It's not what it looks like," I said back._

_I didn't fall asleep until four o'clock am, yesterday. It's kind of hard when all you can think about is that Thing. I have a feeling most nights are going to be like this one, sleepless. I got to sleep in yesterday, though, because my mom said I needed to go see a therapist, because she thought I was cutting. From what I told the therapist, I think I might be sent to a mental hospital next._

_I'm having trouble sleeping now too, that is how I got this idea. I decided I would write it down. Right now it is about two o'clock and I need to go to bed._

_Bye,_

_Becca_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thursday, March 17th._

_Dear Demigod Diary,_

_Guess what? I'm not going to a rehabilitation center! Although, I now have to go to a psychologist every Monday and Thursday. Yay!_

_How have you been sleeping? Me? Oh, I have just fine if you don't count the constant nightmares and never getting more than five hours of sleep each night._

_Sorry, I feel like ranting right now. I'm not in a good mood. I feel like breaking this book right now but I won't. I mean, why would I? I have to be perfect all the time, don't I? Little miss perfect, every single F*** day. I hate my life._

* * *

><p><em>Sorry 'bout that, my sister and I were in a fight but we are feeling better now. The real reason why I started this entry is to explain a few things about me. So here I go.<em>

_I am eleven years old. I live in Sudbury, Ontario. I have bushy, brown curly hair (yes like Hermione) which I love so much that I always have it back in a ponytail with a headband holding back the front. I also have grayish blue eyes. I've noticed they change depending on my mood; blue when I'm happy and dark blue when I'm sad and gray when I'm angry. I'm about five feet tall and eighty pounds._

_I've lived in Sudbury as long as I can remember. I have an extremely short temper, and though I know it is wrong, I will punch someone if they get me too mad. I try to keep a sweet yet tough girl image at school but I know what I really am. I'm just the girl who is always there. I've been talked through and heard whispers behind my back. I've made a false image of myself and I'm not proud of it. If you could put me under a category, I'd be the really annoying girl who sucks at sports but is fine if you need someone to cheat off of for a math test._

_The only person I could ever really talk to is my best friend but she moved to Germany two years ago. We still keep in touch but she's changed too much for me to talk about to things about. She introduced me to the Percy Jackson series and ever since then I've been trying to learn as much as I can about Greek Myths. I'm not a genius but I do know a lot._

_I'm in grade five at Buxton Private. Grade five is when you start noticing the cliques. You can't trust anyone anymore. Who you thought to be your new best friend just told your crush you like him. All that matters is if you're good at sports; if you're not then you're a loser which then brings me to Andrew._

_Andrew has been at the school as long as I have. I had crush on him in grade two but when he showed his true colours, I started to hate him. We kind of had a really intelligent conversation about Greek Myths and now I'm back to liking him again. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, he's a bit shorter than me, plays every sport that makes you popular, and will grow up to be a complete player. When you think of him, imagine a young Luke and that's him._

_That reminds me, something happened today that involved Andrew. It started at lunch. I was talking to my friends and my hair had fallen in my face (like always) so I wanted to adjust my headband. When I took it, I remembered the night with the Thing and what had_

_happened and I ran it over with my knuckles, screamed, and dropped it. There in front of me, was the same knife that I had used with the Thing. It was about thirteen inches, bronze, probably Celestial bronze, and it had a black handle which I hadn't noticed before (sorry, I had other things to think about)._

_The teacher came over came over and asked what the problem was. I was standing in shock and couldn't speak. Then she said to just pick it up and make such a big deal about it. Oh sure, I was going to pick up a thirteen inch knife and get on with it. Great teacher, eh?_

_The only one who wasn't giving me a weird look was Andrew. He was also, standing in shock. After what seemed to be a few minutes, and a few hand waves in my face, by a couple of "friends"; Andrew blurted out "Rebecca, how the hell did you get a knife in the school?"_

_"I-I don't know" I replied. As I said that, I slowly crouched down and picked up the knife. It was heavier than I thought, and I accidently dropped it on my "friend's" foot. Did I mention that I am extremely weak? Both Andrew and I flinched, expecting a blood curling scream but instead we got. "Becca, what's wrong? It's just a headband."_

_I squinted at it. It did kind of look like a headband. "Oh my god..s," I muttered "the mist."_

_It made sense you know, the Thing attack, it was probably a Harpie or a Fury and the knife probably went through her foot because it was celestial bronze. Andrew, was probably a son of Hermes, I mean he had all the right features; mischievous look, elf-like ears, fastest kid in our grade, always getting in trouble._

_Me? I would guess Athena, but I'm not sure, I mean I'm smart and all, except for at warfare, crafts, skill. I've always hated war because my great grandfather was killed in the Second World War but if they are fighting for freedom or a proper cause then I understand. Wait, Athena only fights for wars like that, never mind. But I fail at sewing, weaving, or any of that stuff. Spiders? Used to like them then one bit me. I was in emergency room seven hours straight so now they freak me out. It would make sense, if you were thinking about my dad, because he does seem like someone Athena would like. He is really smart and never has time for us, always too busy at work. Olives are okay, wait... Oh my freakin' god, my dad loves olives! We always have them in the house because he says it reminds him of an old friend. Um... I think I'm Athena's daughter. Wow. Wow. Oh my gods._

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, I was writing this earlier and what I thought was really stupid. I mean, my information came from a book. A fiction novel. But everything that has been happening; for once in my life I am extremely confused. If there's anyone out there who knows what's going on, I will find you. If there is a God, or gods, or someone that knows what's happening, please tell me, I need to know. Now.<em>

_Signed,_

_Rebecca Lawrence_


End file.
